Odd One
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: Harry could not help it... he just... snapped. And now... now he has to be someone else to come back. AUish Snarry! Freakishness GALORE!
1. A Birthday Come and Gone

Yeah... this one is weird....

Also, there may be typos and grammatical errors because I don't have a beta and I did all four chappies in one day X D I was so into this story

Warnings: Language, gore, eating of dead flesh, strange people, mentions of abuse and rape, and a few others... for the entire story...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter... or it would not be suitable for children

* * *

Odd One

HP Yaoi

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

A Birthday Come and Gone

Harry stared up at the ceiling above his substandard bed, emerald eyes unfocused as they tried to blink away the drying blood. He felt desensitized, like nothing in the world could faze him any longer. Slowly, he raised his arm to stare at his hand, covered in the same blood that was starting to dry and flake in some areas. He looked over to the night stand to see it was but five minutes to midnight.

Another birthday come and gone.

Harry knew better than to expect gifts from his friends. He had finally taken down Tom Riddle all based on the whims of a crazy old man. The only man who proved a fight to him, the only one to help make him feel alive when nothing else went right, was dead and rotting in a ditch somewhere. No one even had the decency to bury the man. He was a little crazed, like Dumbledore, but the Headmaster was the only one to buried... extravagantly. So Harry had planned what he was going to do next for months.

In another minute, he would be seventeen, old enough for legal magic outside Hogwarts. This was wonderful since he did not plan on returning. He slowly sat up, still fresh blood running down his face a little faster. Midnight. There was no special bang, no pain, no flash of color and magic. He just aged another year and that was it.

Stumbling along, Harry was creating a trail of blood on the wall as his hand dragged down the length. He was down the stairs in seconds, almost forgetting where he was as he stepped lightly over the decapitated body of Petunia. She would not stop screaming and the sound was giving Harry a splitting headache, so he did what he thought best to silence her and took a butcher knife to her throat. It took a few moments of hacking and her gurgling, but he finally did it.

He looked around, seeing the limbs tacked up on the walls. They were Dudley's as the boy tried to fight him off. He did not like the fact he was being hurt and now sported a few bruises, so he literally ripped off his arms and legs with his bare hands, finding a strength he had no idea he had. Harry watched as he bled out, trying to roll over so he may be able to sit up.

But Vernon had been the hardest to deal with. He was bigger then Dudley and Petunia and nearly knocked him out at one point fighting. Harry just retaliated and jabbed a broken piece of wood through his spine, effectively paralyzing most of him. Harry then did the most beneficial thing to mankind he could have possibly done - Vernon could no longer reproduce. Period. There was no hope. With a smirk, Harry had left him alive and in the same spot to stare at the carnage while he went upstairs to get his things.

As he was leaving after midnight came and went, he could hear the sirens. He walked out the door, leaving it open to make it easier for the police to get in. It seems one of their neighbors heard all the commotion and decided to be a hero. The smirk on Harry's face was deranged as he slowly walked out of the wards before disappearing in a crack.

* * *

Severus could not believe his eyes. The pure carnage was a shock to even the coldest of men and he was among the top ranked.

When the wards on the Dursley home went off, Severus was the first there, using _Obliviate_ on everyone there so the staff of Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic could see the damage for themselves first. When Severus walked into the house, he nearly turned back around to heave the contents of his stomach. The amount of blood was more than he had seen in one place, but Voldemort had liked to keep his torture subjects alive and clean. This was just death for the pleasure of seeing the blood run out.

He found one of them alive, but severely paralyzed by a piece of wood in his back.

"G... get the... freak..."

Severus furrowed his brows. Yes, it was obviously a freak who had done this. Looking around, he noticed blood on the railing of the stairs and slowly followed it up, careful not to touch the blood. When he reached the landing, he noticed a trail on the wall that stopped in front of an almost hidden door. Following this, he cautiously opened the door, ready to grab his wand, when he noticed no one to be in there.

Still cautious, he walked into the small room and noticed a number of Potter's things to be in the room. He continued to look around, noticing a letter laying innocently on the bed. Thinking it to be a ransom note of some nature, Severus brows nearly shot to his hairline when he read the words on the paper.

_Hey, I wonder who gets this first. Maybe Severus. I wouldn't put it past you, Severus. But what the hell does it matter - I'm gone. Not dead because I refuse to kill myself, I leave that job to someone or something else. But as I'm sure you have noticed, most of my 'dear, loving family' is dead or severely injured. Yeah, I'm the freak who did it. I have been a freak since the beginning, why not continue? I think I am too desensitized to the world anymore - I just did not care what I had done. Revenge was my only reason - I was fucking tired of the beatings, the mind fucks, the rape. It just made something snap. But I seem oddly sane in this letter, don't I? Maybe I am just sick... who knows? Anyway, it is likely I am off the radar since I am somewhere well hidden by time and magic._

_If you come to my doorstep, I'll fucking kill you too._

_Just leave it be. Let me die either naturally or by someone's hand. And don't think I'm not serious, because if those bodies have anything to say about it, I am. So just stay away and everything will be fine._

_~The freak, Harry_

Severus could not help but stare at the slightly bloodied parchment. The saint Harry Potter had done this? Even more concerning was the fact Harry was apparently severely abused and Albus had only continued to send him back, even when he knew Harry had begged to be anywhere else. He could hear the others arriving and quickly shoved the letter into a pocket, not yet willing to share the secret of Harry. It was then that something odd struck Severus.

Today was Harry's birthday.

'What a wonderful way to start a birthday,' Severus thought bitterly as he walked back downstairs to greet those arriving. Hopefully no one would freak out when they saw what had happened to Harry's family.

* * *

Emerald eyes stared up a the grand mansion, feeling like he was going to taint the beauty but he needed somewhere to stay. Carefully, Harry opened the grand doors to be greeted the vast foyer covered in dust. No one had been here in such a long time but Malfoy Manor was just how he remembered it. Since Narcissa was dead and Lucius was on the run, Draco had decided to stay with his Godfather until he could get a place of his own.

So Harry had decided to steal the manor for his own nefarious purposes. Closing the door silently behind him, Harry vaguely noticed his skin seemed oddly grey before going upstairs to find a bathroom. Harry hated the feeling of the drying blood and how his clothes clung to his skin. Maybe some of Draco's were left behind.

When he finally found the bathroom, he took a quick shower, not once caring that the water never got hot. He got out, not even bothering with a towel - he was the only one there. Harry took some time exploring, trying to find a bedroom with any clothes and he was successful a little later. Pulling on a white silk shirt (he did not bother with the buttons) and some leather pants, he shrunk them to fit and raised an eyebrow when he realized he only needed about an inch taken off. Seeing a reflection, he turned to the full sized mirror and almost laughed.

He was taller, that was certain, and he had a better build. His skin was tinted grey and his irises and pupils a strange silver color while the whites of his eyes had turned black. The nest of hair had grown out, falling in loose curls down to his back and framed a regal face. Harry smirked devilishly - he looked like some extremely sexy nobleman. The grey tinted skin was a little strange, but Harry discovered it was because his heart was no longer beating.

"Interesting. I'm not even alive anymore. Wonder what I am."

It was not a Vampire. He had no craving for blood and his teeth looked mostly the same other than almost all of his teeth had a small point. It certainly made for a dangerous smile. Added to that, Vampires still had a pulse - a weak one, but it was there.

So what in bloody Hell could he be?

Shrugging it off for now, Harry then decided the place needed cleaning and flicked his hand, watching everything in the room lose the dust and gain a bit of a brightness. Hmm... he still liked the sunlight. He continued this throughout the house, most of the way through when it hit him: he was doing wandless magic. And he was not saying a damn thing. Staring at his hand, Harry nearly laughed out loud. He was powerful, to the point that anything he thought he wanted would suddenly come up.

Hmm... maybe he could have fun with this.

Raising a hand, Harry made an oval in the air and a mirror, extravagant in design, of the same shape appeared. He tapped the glass twice and waited until Draco's face came out of nowhere. He smirked when Draco realized what was going on.

"Wh... what the hell?"

"Draco Malfoy, I presume?"

"U-Uh... yes. Who are you?"

Harry loved the face Draco was making, taking in his new appearance and caught unawares.

"Though I do not believe names to be important, Mister Malfoy, I am Vasille Draculesti." Harry almost made a face - where the hell did that name come from? "Malfoy Manor has been abandoned, has it not?"

"Well... yes. No one has lived in there for nearly a year."

"And you are broke, are you not?"

There was a pause in which Draco looked uncomfortable before he finally answered.

"Yes, I have no money."

"How about a proposition then, Mister Malfoy?"

This had the boy's interest.

"You give me the Manor and I give you whatever you ask for it and the rights to come and go as you please."

"You... would let me back into the manor?"

"Absolutely. I know how important it is to the Malfoy family, how important it is particularly to you. Do not make such faces, Mister Malfoy, they are unbecoming of such a lovely face." Harry chuckled when Draco blushed. "But you may even stay months at a time if you wish. You will not have to do something so barbaric as to the pay me rent or some such nonsense. Just come and go as you like. Your room is the one furthest down the West wing, is it not?"

"It is."

"Then that is one of the rooms I shall not touch. Contact me whenever you have decided the appropriate amount for me to pay. Good day."

"W-Wait! I do not mean to offend but... what are you, Mister Draculesti?"

"I have no idea."

Draco nodded before the picture went blank and the mirror slowly faded away. Harry had to admit, that was a fantastic way to communicate. And he was going to have legal rights to the manor soon enough. Time to relax for a long while.

* * *

Severus nearly jumped ten feet into the air when a strange mirror popped up in front of him, an image of a smirking man dominating. Severus had seen nothing like him - the eyes were so strange, the color of the skin was rare, and the hair looked like it would be silk to the touch.

"Good evening, Headmaster Snape."

"Good evening...?"

"Forgive me. I am Vasille Draculesti. I am surprised young Mister Malfoy mentioned nothing about me. We do have a business deal. However, I am not talking to you now about Mister Malfoy; I would like to know if you still have openings for teaching staff."

"Yes, we do."

"Hmm. And what positions would those be?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Oh. Certainly interesting. I am sure you would have to see me and do some assessment, but I would like the Magical Creatures position."

"Ah, yes." Severus was unsure how to proceed at this point. "I suppose... you should come by tomorrow so I may do the assessment."

"Wonderful. And Severus, where has that snarky humor gone?"

Severus went wide-eyed and tried to yell about what the man was playing at, but the mirror was gone and so was the face of Vasille Draculesti. Rubbing his forehead, Severus realized something was bugging him about that man. It was as if he should know who he is... who he really is. And what was this deal with Draco? Severus had so many questions and not a single one answered.

* * *

Well... that was chappie one... yeah... all of them should be posted in one day.


	2. The School

Odd One

HP Yaoi

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

The School

Harry smirked at all the strange stares he was getting. The teachers were already arriving, as was customary, and getting on the Thestral drawn carriages. Harry, however, had stopped to pet the creatures who seemed to openly accept him. Added to this, he knew he was, quite simply, a strange looking man.

After his bonding moment with the Thestrals, Harry did not board the carriage but rather heaved himself onto the spine of the Thestral, basking in the looks of shock as the Thestrals took off, carrying him to the castle. Harry was certainly enjoying himself, loving how the creatures moved and he along with them. It was then he decided to make a grand entrance. Moving forward, he got close to the creature's head and whispered his request to which both of them snorted, apparently accepting as they veered off course.

Harry smirked and stood on the back of the Thestral, hoping Severus was looking out the window at the moment. And, as luck would have it, he was. Harry's smirk grew wider when he saw the look of shock on Severus' face when he head slowly appeared over the sill, followed by his body until he just jumped right in, landing softly on his feet.

"Good day, Headmaster Snape!"

"... good day..."

"Your Thestrals are creatures of beauty, that they are! Very eager to please."

Harry knew Severus was thinking 'are you talking about our Thestrals?'

"You seem to be the expert, Mister Draculesti."

"You know... just go ahead and call me Vasille, even if the job will not become mine."

"Well... Vasille... I have no doubt of your knowledge considering what I just witnessed you do and to be honest, no one else wants the job. I believe I will give it to you anyway... however, I want to know something."

"Ask away."

"Who are you really?"

Harry smirked - of course Severus would pick up on something like that. With the same expression on his face, he sauntered over to the latest Headmaster of Hogwarts and brought his own face within a few inches of Severus'.

"Well, Severus, I believe you will be the first to figure that out on your own."

Harry chuckeld and jumped back out of the window, which nearly scared the life out of Severus until he realized the Thestrals were still there, now carrying the man out to where Hagrid's hut was. His brows furrowed.

"How in all of bloody Hell did he already know where that is?"

* * *

Harry was literally dancing outside the hut he would be staying in, letting the Thestrals prance around him after he unhooked them. He had fooled Severus into letting him onto the school grounds. That was the only man he thought he would have problems with. Harry twirled in the grass, much like a well-trained professional ballerina, not stopping even when McGonagal was standing a few feet away, obviously trying to get his attention.

"Mister Draculesti?"

"Yes, Minerva?"

This stopped her for a second. Apparently not many people called her by her first name, especially not someone new but Harry hated following rules.

"Yes, well, I have come to tell you the students arrive tomorrow."

"Mmm... I know. This was my home for the longest time."

"... really? Forgive me, but I do not remember you, Mister Draculesti."

"My name is Vasille, and no one would. I always tried to keep to the shadows which seems to be my element of comfort."

She nodded as Harry stopped, standing so his face was directly into the wind and he took a deep breath through his nose before laughing like a madman. His threw his arms out to his sides and took another deep breath before bellowing, "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! COME - I DARE YOU! I'M UNTOUCHABLE!" The challenge was issued; now all he had had to do was see if they were brave or not. Harry turned and gave Minerva a sheepish smile as she bid him good night and walked back to the castle.

The Thestrals danced around him, the nightmare wings flapping to an unknown beat as Harry started cackling again. He knew he was completely insane and there was not likely anything that could help him. Harry could feel the Centaurs gathering, stamping their feet in approval of his arrival; he could hear the Unicorns voicing their opinions, running the edges of the Forest.

"Ah! I am home my loves! Never again shall your home have trespassers for I shall know and I will deal with them before damage is done!"

He spun in wild circles, his arms outstretched with his fingers seperated, magic cackling and dancing in dark shades of red across his fingertips. The creatures continued to dance with him, all of them oblivious to the black eyes watching them from the tower.

* * *

"Severus, none of us believe Mister Draculesti to be entirely... mentally stable. Is he really safe to have around the children?"

He looked up at Minerva and sighed, running a hand over his face. He knew she was right - he could hardly claim Vasille was sane after what he just saw. He could see the Centaurs and Unicorns gathering, the Thestrals dancing around him like he was some creature Messiah.

"Minerva, I want him here more for observation that to teach."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you noticed? There is something about him... something I feel I should already know deep down inside. As if... it is not much of a secret, just hidden beneath a murky surface."

"Now that you mention it, yes. I feel as if I should really know him from some time in the recent past. Severus... have you still not found a single sign of Mister Potter?"

Severus shook his head negative. The Potter boy had literally disappeared from the Wizarding World. He had been following him until he suddenly vanished. Literally. One moment, a dot marked Harry was flashing and the next, it was gone. Severus had been completely baffled, especially when a dot popped up not much further away, not unnamed, but a different language had popped up, which never happened before.

"He is simply... gone. I have no idea as to where to, but it is another thing I feel I should know already."

"Don't worry, Severus. I have full faith you will be able to solve both problems before the rest of us."

He looked up to see Minerva smile at him before leaving the office. He looked around, hearing a laughter that chilled his blood but made it boil at the exact same moment. Narrowing his eyes, Severus stood to look out the window and see Vasille talking to something he could not see. In fact, the man seemed to be having an entire conversation with himself.

Severus felt there was a connection he was missing somewhere, something that would help him figure out where Harry had gone and who Vasille was.

It was then something flashed in his mind. Vasille had just looked at him, and even from this distance, he could see a flash of green in those strange eyes before they returned to normal. Severus furrowed his brows; he had quite an amount of research to do and he was not a man who favored sleep. Might as well get started, especially since he was positive Vasille would keep him up all night with his dark laughter.

* * *

Harry was trying to clean his mouth as he made his way to the castle, knowing it was time to join everyone, including the recently arrived students, for dinner. However, he had just eaten and was afraid what all the food around him would do to his stomach. But Severus had told him to be there or suffer his wrath, and Harry was not yet willing to be on the man's bad side quite yet.

He silently flitted through the wall, coming out in the shadows behind the Head Table. He was hoping to make an unnoticed entrance, but some poor first year screamed when they saw him step out of the shadows like he was one of them. For all Harry knew, maybe he was.

"I... I apologize. I just... did not want to disturb everyone already here."

Severus fixed him with a look that promised later punishment for his actions so he just groaned and sat down, tyring to ignore the stench of the food around him. He had missed the Sorting but did not feel that to be a problem. It was about twenty minutes until someone realized he was not eating and it of course had to be Minerva.

"Vasille... why aren't you eating?"

"I cannot. Your food churns my stomach."

"... my food?"

"No, normal food. I ate before I came here and I am afraid most everyone here would be scarred for life if they saw what I eat."

"You eat decaying flesh, don't you?"

Everyone, including Harry, looked up to see Severus staring at him with a strange, unreadable expression. Slowly, unsure of himself, Harry nodded his answer. That he did - the Centaurs had figured this out when they noticed Harry not eating the normal food of Humans and brought him to the carcass of a long dead creature which he quickly devoured like a deranged lunatic. From that point on, the Centaurs had agreed to help Harry find meals.

"I see. And the smells here upset your stomach, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Then you are excused and do not have to join us. At least not until you get used to the smell which I will help you with... slowly."

Harry nodded and slowly stood up to leave, wondering when Severus had lost that snarky attitude and become almost... nice. Harry hated it. He had wanted something normal to cling to and even Severus had changed. As soon as Harry was outside, he started screaming like a banshee, tugging at his hair and clawing at his face. The creatures of the Forest remained silent, letting him release his frustration and depression how he could.

"Why! I can't even cry anymore!"

He stumbled into the Forest, yelling. His voice was no longer his own - it was a mixture of the most gut-wrenching sobs and screams from all manners of people. The Unicorns kept him from getting too deep inside lest he forget where he was, as he often did. Every creature began to move and speak, as if trying to warn the world something was wrong;

The red irises of his eyes faded to black, only small red dots remaining in the very center where his pupil should be.

Severus was outside, a _Lumos_ cast as he searched in vain to find Vasille. He could hear something screaming deep inside the Forbidden Forest, but he was not sure it was Vasille. It sounded like the last level of Hell had surfaced and all the tortured souls could finally tell the world all the suffering they were in.

"Vasille?"

Severus did not want to enter the Forest, but drew in all his courage and crossed into the trees, holding the wand in front of him to light his path. He nearly stumbled when realized the creatures were running ahead, looking back at him to make sure he was following. Steeling himself, Severus followed them almost religiously until he could see Vasille in a clearing, tugging out chunks of his hair... which only immediately grew back.

"Vasille?"

He suddenly stopped and Severus' breath caught in his throat when he saw the man's eyes now. They were so different, almost like they were showing the void within Vasille. His hand slowly dropped back down to his sides, wide-eyed and stared unblinking at Severus.

"Why... how could you!"

To say Severus was lost was a complete understatement.

"What are you talking about?"

"You changed! You took the last shred of normalcy from me! I came here only to find something normal, something I could cling to from my past, and you took that away! Where the fuck has Severus Snape gone!"

Severus was tempted to yell back 'I am right fucking here, you fool!' but decided against. He slowly moved towards Vasille, who was trembling and scratching at his arms.

"Come now Vasille. We will go and talk about this elsewhere."

"THERE! You are not Severus! Severus would have yelled at me and told me what a fool I am, how much of an attention whore I am!"

Severus felt his eye twitch and something inside him snapped.

"Then shut the hell up, you stupid boy! I refuse to listen to your inane babbling any longer. Either you get your pathetic arse over here or I will leave you to rot in your own mind."

Vasille went strangely silent, staring at Severus still. Now this unnerved the Headmaster more than he liked to admit. Had he said something that caused the boy to just completely shut down?

Needless to say, he nearly cried in relief when Vasille gave him a watery smile and moved to stand near him.

"Better. Now follow me."

Vasille nodded and Severus vaguely noted the red irises were back and all the black in the boy's eyes had disappeared. That caused him stop. Vasille was a grown man. Why did he suddenly keep referring to him as a boy?


	3. Harry James Potter

Odd One

HP Yaoi

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

Harry James Potter

Had anyone been up as early as Severus, they would have seen what he did one morning in the middle of October. A long-limbed figure came running out of the Forest on all fours, tail whipping behind them as they climbed over the hut of Vasille and disappeared into one of the windows. However, it was likely a good thing only he saw it as only Severus knew it was Vasille returning from a bad night out.

Severus had a wretched night as well. He knew he was closer to solving both the mystery of Harry and Vasille, he could practically taste it, but he was not there yet. It was eating at the back of his mind that he should know what it was but he could not fully grasp it.

"Severus... can I stay up here for a bit?"

He looked over to see a worse for wear Vasille clinging to his window sill. Raising an eyebrow, he nodded his consent and the boy rolled in and flopped ungracefully to the floor. Severus noticed he was covered in more blood then normal and his clothes were in tatters.

"Vasille, what the bloody hell happened to you?"

"I think... someone knows I am here... I fought with them... they want to take me away."

"That... that is the other person's blood?"

"Yes. I cannot produce any of my own so I cannot bleed."

"... I suppose that does not mean any of us will have the pleasure of your death silencing you for good, hmm?"

Vasille chuckled and sat up with a pained groan, sliding all his bones back into place. Severus watched in amusement as Vasille snapped his fingers and he was decently dressed once more.

"One day, you will have to teach me that trick of yours."

"Now why would I do such a thing?"

Vasille gave Severus a smile full of sharp, shark's teeth. Severus had long ago gotten past the creepy teeth though his collegues were still adjusting. The boy moved to his favorite chair, curling up and perching on the very edge of the cushion, his long hair concealing most of his face. Today was a Saturday and Vasille often spent entire days in Severus' office, silent, watching him do paperwork and grumble about his life.

"Severus... what would you do if someone did take me away?"

"That is an incredibly stupid question, boy. I would go into the practice of killing once more and save your pathetic arse."

"Okay. Just had to make sure."

Severus blinked at the tone in the boy's voice and looked up to see Vasille drawing patterns with his finger on his feet. Did he know something already that Severus did not? This person was such an enigma to Severus and he wanted so desperately to know more.

* * *

"Minerva, I have a favor I need to ask of you that I really wish I did not need to."

She gave him a strange look.

"Vasille seems to be worried someone has broken through the wards and is now after him. He came into my office last night, torn up. He has been going into the Forest since the beginning and not once has he ever come back looking like that."

"Hmm... that could prove dangerous to everyone if there is some trespasser here."

"Yes, but at this point, I believe they are after Vasille specifically. For what reasons, I do not know. However, I need to see if the teachers can take shifts watching the grounds to see if anything unusual comes up."

"Of course, Severus. I will inform the others of the situation."

"Thank you. For the time being, until night falls, he is still in my office. I thought he was asleep... but I am not sure he even sleeps. Just... zones out."

Minerva nodded and bid him good day before going to find the rest of the staff. Severus rubbed his chin as he went back to his office to see Vasille perched like a gargoyle on his window sill, growling. Severus took a step back as he realized the boy's mouth was opening slowly as the sound got louder and high pitched, the skin at the corners of his mouth ripping apart as his jaw unhinged, letting him open his mouth wider. He clapped his hands over his ears as the sound became unbearable for Human ears.

He realized it suddenly stopped, Vasille staring at him while the skin that had torn almost to his ears closed back up naturally. Slowly, Severus let his arms fall back to his sides and he took a seat behind his desk, waiting for Vasille to come over and sit on the edge of his desk, balancing precariously. Which is exactly what he did about five minutes later.

"He did not listen to my warning. I think something bad is going to happen later tonight."

"Do not say such things."

"But..."

"Not now. We will handle such things when it comes to that point."

Vasille nodded weakly and Severus was aware that he kept staring at him. He ignored it for about an hour, though the fact the boy was still staring after the hour had past was slowly getting on his nerves. Finally, Severus put downt he quill and looked up at Vasille.

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"... pardon?"

"I want to know if it would be acceptable if I kissed you, Severus."

Severus raised an eyebrow. He had to admit, he was pleasantly surprised the boy had enough brains to ask first as Severus would have likely hexed him had he just tried out of nowhere and he likely knew that. And while others found Vasille appearance strange and... unappealing, Severus still thought him to be the sexiest thing he had seen walking around in a long while. Severus heaved a sigh.

"If you must."

Vasille smiled like a child with candy before leaning in to seal their lips together in a kiss that caused a jolt in them both. They both pulled away long enough to blink at each other before nearly attacking each other with the next kiss. Severus reached up to grasp some of that hair that was, indeed, soft as silk and before he had any idea what was happening, they were both naked and moving together on the floor.

* * *

Harry could not sleep, so he did not think saying he had been awake for hours would work. He kept looking over to Severus curled up on the floor, still naked though under a thick blanket Harry had transfigured for him. He smiled to himself, unaware his eyes had gone back to the green he was born with.

His head snapped back around to stare outside when he heard the sound of an angry beast. One just like him. With a last look at Severus, Harry jumped from the window and landed without a noise on the ground, standing upright and proud. Without a seconds hesitation, Harry ran straight into the Forest, practically flying with his speed.

"POTTER!"

Before Harry could turn around, he was tackled to the ground, rolling a few feet with the person attached to him the whole way. When he finally stopped, he was on his back and the person was hovering above him, eyes pure black and teeth elongated, saliva dripping between them.

"Malfoy."

Lucius smiled a deranged smile, a pointed tongue darting out to lick his lips as a tail flicked behind him. Harry wondered what caused Lucius to go so far into the transformation since he had yet to.

"Potter... you stole him. I claimed him. My scent was on him."

Harry hissed, his eyes returning to the red and black.

"No... Severus is mine. The scent was long gone. And I. Bit. Him."

Lucius howled out his rage and slashed at Harry's face, the skin around the corners of his lips tearing apart so he could use his warning call. Harry used that moment to kick the man off and jump away, crouch on all fours as his eyes blackened further, his own mouth seperating to answer the challenge.

They lunged at the same moment, arms outstretched to slash and cut while they shrieked like banshees. However, the fight ended unfairly when something metal clasped around Harry's neck. He howled like a caught animal and tried desperately to escape, but the cuff was on a long metal pole and more were being snapped around Harry's ankles and wrists.

However, no one expected Harry's last attack. Lucius heard the strange rumble first and saw Harry's stomach convulsing strangely, the rolling motion moving up through the boy's chest and his throat before his mouth suddenly opened. Before the elder Malfoy could react, something thick and black had smacked right into the middle of face and he started screaming in agony. It was burning away his deadened flesh and slipping down his mouth to do the same from the inside out.

Harry smirked his triumph while the strangers tried to pull him along.

* * *

Severus knew he was dreaming, but could not wake up. All he could see was Vasille struggling in a cage, slowly becoming more and more of a creature than a human. He could see himself walking up to that cell, staring at the back of Vasille. However, as Vasille turned his head to look at Severus, his features slowly morphed into that of a smiling-

"HARRY!"

Severus shot upright, a light sheen of sweat covering most of his body. Frantic, he looked around and noticed V... Harry was gone. Panic was settling into the bottom of his stomach. His blood ran cold when he heard the shrieking outside.

Quickly spelling clothes for himself, Severus jumped from the window, having to use a bit of magic to land safely. As soon as he stood back up, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the Forest, hardly caring that he was going somewhere that caused fear to churn inside him. The creatures seemed to be leading him along again, panic evident in them in the way they moved. They loved Harry as much as he did.

He had to stop himself when he came to the clearing, seeing Harry and Lucius in a stand off, both crouching low on the ground. Severus nearly yelled out to Harry when they lunged at each other since he had seen the men sneaking up behind him. Later, he would berate himself for not using magic to help him.

Severus felt a sick sense of pride and triumph when he saw Harry spit up the black shite eating away at Lucius slowly, but it left as soon as he saw the men trying to take him away. His nerves steeled and ready, he ran out, ready to get Harry back from whoever was trying to take him.

However, a spell stopped Severus in his tracks, sending a frustration through him he had never felt before. Grimacing in pain, he managed to maneuver his head to see the men load Harry onto a transportation truck, the poor boy looking terrified, like the trapped creature he was.

"Harry!"

All panic left Harry's face when he heard his name, looking to Severus who lay on the ground. Severus could safely say he had never seen something so beautiful as Harry's smile and bright green eyes.

They haunted his dreams after he fell unconscious.

* * *

Severus woke with such an emptiness in him that he wanted to openly weep. He wanted to break down like he never had before and curse every life on this planet.

"Severus... I know what you want to do."

"I just... I want to break down without a care for being judged and sob."

"I know. And I suppose you want Mister Draculesti back?"

Severus snorted mentally; no, he wanted Mister Potter back.

"Of course I do."

"It just so happens I know where he is."

Severus sat up completely, staring at Minerva with wide eyes.

"Where?"

"A secret creature testing facility in the north of Russia. As Headmaster, you can give yourself time off... as much as you need. As long as you return in one piece."

Severus stared at her before smirking. Nothing was going to stop him from getting Harry back and those who took him were going to die for their crimes.


	4. The New Dark Lord

Odd One

HP Yaoi

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

The New Dark Lord

Harry cringed as he felt the sting of the needle break his skin, feeling the burn of the liquid as everything in the syringe as injected into his bloodstream. He knew what this did - he would have severe convulsion and would heave everything in his stomach, which was just gastric acid at this point. It was tiring none the less.

"Doctor, it is the same reaction time and time again."

"How depressing. Maybe we will just kill him."

Harry wanted to cry in relief. Death was such a welcome thought at this point, though he was not sure he could even die. He was at full transformation, his eyes completely black and his teeth elongated. He had a tail that would not disappear back under his skin. Webs were forming between his fingers. Now, every detail of his ribs could be seen as he had not had anything decent since he was with Severus.

That was all he had left anymore... those memories that played over and over in his head, his favorite being the last night with that man. It was then he suddenly launched himself at the bars keeping him captive, instantly bending and weakening most of them. He needed to see his mate, needed to hold and kiss that man. With a howl of rage, he bit into one of the bars and set about ripping the metal into pieces with his teeth.

He worked on the bars for hours, surprised no one had come down to see him. However, everyone heard his howl of triumph when he escaped.

Harry Potter did things others could not.

Harry Potter had killed an arsehole twice.

Harry Potter had killed his family in cold blood.

Harry Potter had killed Lucius for his mate.

Harry Potter was mated to Severus Snape.

Harry Potter was the first creature to escape his cell.

* * *

Severus stood outside the doors, staring at the metal with a deranged smirk as he held something in both hands he never thought he ever would - Muggle guns. He had found out he was rather good at the damned things. And standing here now, like he was, he knew he was very 'bad ass' as an American teen had called him. With a practiced ease, Severus kicked the metal door in, having woven magic into the boots he wore. Before they could react and get their wands, he had shot two guards in the forehead.

One bonus to Muggle guns.

Another was the pure gore they left behind.

Hitching the guns up further to aim higher easier, Severus made his way through the top level of the facility, taking out everyone with one shot, two maximum. Oh yes, he was a fucking professional with these Muggle guns. He turned to a man who stood when he saw him, holding a hand.

"Hey, you can't b-"

Severus shot him in the mouth, severing the brain stem.

"Shut the fuck up."

He made his way to the elevator, satisfied that he had killed everyone on this level. Thus, he made his way down, stopping level by level to kill the employees and set the creatures free to add to the carnage. Not a single creature ever once tried to kill him; instead, they stared at him and nodded their appreciation or lightly butted their head against his chest. It was with a deep sense of pride that Severus found himself at the bottom level.

He could hear the screams of a mass of people, heading his way if the noise was anything to go back. Giving a lopsided smirk, Severus started shooting as soon as he saw the first person, taking them all down easily. Not a single one managed to get within fifteen feet of him. When that was done, he strained to hear what else was there. With a smile, Severus dropped the two guns - he knew he would not need them - and waited. He could hear something skittering along the top of the wall.

At thirty feet, Severus could see movement, mostly a flicking tail and long limbs moving faster than he could see.

At twenty feet, he could see the long, curly black hair .

At fifteen feet, he could see pure black eyes and grey skin.

At ten feet, the creature launched at him and clung to him for dear life.

"Oh God, it's you... Severus."

"Of course, Harry."

He pulled away to assess the damage and growled. His poor Harry was thin enough to snap from only two weeks and his was in full transformation though Severus could see he was slowly turning back. When green eyes stared up at him full of love, he pulled Harry into a passionate kiss, clinging tightly to the smaller body.

Before Harry knew what was happening, Severus let go of him, dropped to pick up a single gun, stood and spun, and shot three men in the forehead as the elevator opened, giving them no time to react. They fell in a heap as Severus wound one arm around Harry's waist, pulling him close. There was a silence until Harry spoke.

"That... was the hottest damn thing I have ever seen."

"I know."

"You wanker."

"Hmm?"

"That turned me on."

Severus only smirked and pulled the male into another kiss, ignoring the bodies all around them and the creatures running around.

* * *

"Severus, get off him long enough for me to inspect him!"

Harry laughed as Severus pulled away, having the decency to look embarrassed. Poppy had been trying to get Severus to stop snogging the hell out of Harry for the last twenty minutes. She huffed and began the scans of Harry's body, tsking the whole time. Severus was practically bouncing on his feet, looking flustered which caused Harry to chuckle.

"Well, Mister Potter, it seems that besides the fact you are still severely under weight, you are fine."

Harry blinked.

"Um..."

"Do not think you can fool me, young man! Vasille Draculesti, really. I have had you in here enough times in the past to know!"

"Yes but... everyone thought I was gone... do you know... truth?"

"Of course. But Harry... I believe you had every right to do what you did. I knew what was wrong with you when you came in here every year. I tried so hard to get Dumbledore to send you somewhere else but he would hear nothing of it. I also know what you are going to do next and I support you."

"Uh... thank you?"

"Now rest. And that means no snogging Severus."

He made a childish face as soon as she turned her back to him.

"And don't make face - your face will stick like that."

He opted to glare instead as he sat in a chair near the bed where Harry lay.

"Can I at least hold the insolent brat's bloody hand!"

"Go for it."

He grumbled but grasped Harry's hand in his own, rubbing circles into the skin in a soothing manner. Harry smiled to himself, happy to have Severus back with him. He had been so lost without Severus at his side the last two weeks. He noticed two marks on Severus' neck and smirked arrogantly. The bite stayed. When he knew Poppy was not looking, Harry maneuvered himself in the blink of an eye and latched onto the bite mark, sucking harshly once.

The shuddered moan from Severus was worth it Harry thought as he leaned back in the bed again.

"That was truly evil, Mister Potter."

"Do you expect anything less, Mister Snape?"

"Of course not. I would not keep you otherwise."

* * *

Harry smirked from his position on the platform in the Ministry of Magic building. Severus was beside him, holding his hand though it was hidden in the shadows. Harry knew he was not ashamed, they just had this all planned out already.

"And so, we have to honor Mister Harry Potter for his bravery in surviving his capture by renegade Death Eaters."

That was their story? Harry and Severus shared a look before Harry stood to stand at the podium.

"Okay, I am not the eloquent of a speaker. Never have been, it'll take a few hundred years to make me so." Nervous laughs were his reaction and he basked in the uncertainty. "First off, I want to tell you the story the Ministry has fed you is absolute shite! It was not renegade Death Eaters - it was a fucking hidden sector of the Ministry that worked on torturing and experimenting on creatures!"

Several gasps. Good reaction.

"Now you may wonder 'why capture Harry Potter for creature testing?' Well, I will show you."

With a smirk, Harry outstretched his hands and let the grey skin return, his eyes to turn black and the webs to form between his fingers. The skin at the corners of his lips tore again, giving him a deranged smile that reached his ears. A spiked tail swished behind him, deadly in all its glory. His hair never changed anymore - it was always long and in loose curls.

"I am the creature of your nightmares!" He basked in their screams of terror. "My name is not Harry Potter anymore for I am no longer your saviour! I am Vasille Draculesti!" He turned and held his arms out to Severus, who got up and kissed Harry passionately in front of the crowd, enjoying the sounds of shock. Harry finally turned away to speak to the crowed again. "This is my mate, and I am the new Dark Lord!"

* * *

The end! Tell me what you thought... cause I thought 'what the hell is wrong with me?' XD so R & R


End file.
